Tales of a Hockey Game
by RandomAvocados
Summary: Ed, Al, and Winry go to a hockey game. All I can say is that it is going to be an interesting outing.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA, LEAVE ME ALONE!

I cannot take all the credit for this story. Some of the ideas come from Queen of Chesnuts.

Tales of a Hockey Match

"Aww, come on Edward! It will be fun!" Winry Rockbell batted her long eyelashes. She knew Ed couldn't say no when she did that.

"Fine, Winry," Edward Elric sighed, giving in. "I'll go to the hockey game with you, but only if Al can come too."

"Of course! Yay! I love hockey!" Winry screamed, jumping up and down.

"Since when?"

"Since, well, yesterday, but it's still going to be fun!"

"When are we leaving?" Ed asked.

"8:00. And it will probaly last 3 hours so…"

"I'm going to go take a nap before we go."

"Make sure you're up in time!"

"This is going to be a long night," Ed muttered to himself, leaving the squealing Winry alone.

Later that night

"And Derek has the puck. He passes to Chaylen. He shoots and… come on!…no! Jem, the goalie, saves it and gives it to Nuith."

"Winry, this is ridiculus! I can't even see past this big guy standing in front of me."

"He's not big, you're just small!"

"I'm not so tiny like a bug that you can crush under your shoe!" Ed screamed and turned fiery red.

"Ed, shut up!" Winry threw her wrench at him to get him to shut up. It bounced off his head, flew over the plexiglass and slid across the ice.

"Montage is flying down the ice with the…er…wrench? Holy crap! A maniac from the crowd just slammed into Montage! He's out cold! The phsyco has the wrench, ouch, that must have hurt! Derek just tackled her! What is this football?"

While the big commotion was going on down on the ice, Ed was still trying to see. No matter where he moved, he could not see past the big guy in fornt of him.

'What? Is this guy a mile wide?' Ed thought.

Just then a shadow passed over Ed. He looked up to see the blimp. He grabbed hold of it and climbed on. It slowly brought him overr the ice.

"Wow, this is the biggest fight in the history of hockey, and it's over a wrench! What the hell is that?" the commentator just spotted Ed. "It looks like a midget is riding the blimb!"

"Midget!" Ed screamed. "Who are you calling a shrimp so tiny he can be eaten in one bite!" Ed got out his arm-knife thing and started waving it around, as if he thought that he would hit somebody. He did slice a hole in the blimp though.

"Uh-oh." Ed said, looking down. The blimp skyrocketed to the other side of the stadium. Ed slipped off, falling right onto Winry and her wrench. So there they were; Winry, Ed, and the wrench plastered to the freezing cold ice underneath a dozen football-wanna-be hockey players.

Alphonse ran up to the pile of bodies. "Brother? Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay, Al?" came Ed's muffled reply.

"No, not really." He started pulling hockey players off of his brother.

"Look at this guy!" the commentator shouted. "He's so scared of getting hit with the puck that he's wearing a suit of armor!"

"I resent that comment."

"That's not just some random person!" a fan from the crowd screamed, "That's the mascot!" The fan ran out onto the ice, followed by thousands of loyal followers. Al screamed and ran in the other direction. They caught up with him though, and tackled him.

"There seems to be a lot of tackling going on here! The mascot just got attacked by a thousand screaming fans!"

Suddenly, there was a yell as loud as an explosion. "MY WRENCH IS BROKEN! SOMEBODY IS GOING TO PAY!" Winry threw of all of the hockey players in one swift movement. "EDWARD!"

"Mmm, go away Winry!"

"EDWARD! WAKE UP NOW! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE HOCKEY GAME!"

"Hockey game!" Ed screamed and shot out of bed. "No! I'm not going! You can't make me go! Mommy!" He then ran into the bathroom, screaming his head off.

Winry and Al looked at eachother very confused. "Has he been drinking steak sauce again?"

-----------------------------------

Thank you for reading my story; please tell me what you think…good…bad…horrible ending? Please, I thrive off of reviews!


End file.
